


Mourning a Friend

by SchoolBoredom



Series: The CSI  Life [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoolBoredom/pseuds/SchoolBoredom
Summary: This is a short one-shot that takes place roughly 2 years after my first CSI one-shot and you can tell by the title what it is about, just a little something I thought up as I worked on another CSI story which I will post at some point after this. Review please and be nice with it.
Relationships: Nick Stokes/Original Female Character
Series: The CSI  Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498976





	Mourning a Friend

**SB/Kierra: We are back with another one-shot!**

_Annie: This takes place after Warrick's funeral in the season 9 premiere 'For Warrick'_

**SB/Kierra: Sorry if it's short that is just how it came out.**

_Annie: We don't own CSI or Flashpoint._

**SB/Kierra: Why did you add flashpoint? This is a CSI story.**

_Annie: I added it because I used a quote from season 2 episode 7 it's called 'Clean Hands'. At the beginning of the episode the bad guy talks to his now ex-wife, since their daughter was killed, she tells him that he is not losing their late daughter by moving forward, he is doing it in her honor. I used the exact words from the episode in the story below I just changed 'her' to 'him' since we are talking about Warrick Brown in this short one-shot.* This is the symbol I put at the end of the quote I took from Flashpoint so you readers will know it._

**SB/Kierra: Oh... I see.**

_Annie: Enjoy!_

* * *

She was there when they buried him; her boyfriend was in tears as they laid his best friend and fellow CSI to rest. She knew how much he had meant to him, she knew that they had caught the man who killed Warrick Brown.

"Why did he have to die?" Nick asked the morning after the funeral, they were at her place, lying on her bed.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" she asked him, she was sitting on her bed with his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"No, that is a question that no one can answer but god." He said as she smiled.

"I know it's hard losing someone." Amanda said, thinking of her twin sister.

"What am I to do?" he asked, he had his eyes closed.

"Keep working." She said which made him open his eyes and look at her.

"But he..." Nick started to say as she put a finger to his lips.

"But nothing, by working you will be able to bring other killers to justice so other people won't die as he did. Plus you will be doing it in his memory." She explained.

"I guess." Nick said with a sigh as he sat up to look at his girlfriend for the past two years better.

"You are not losing him by doing it, you're moving forward _for_ him." She said.*

"Really? Where did that come from?" he asked.

"A friend that was at the funeral for Sakura said it to me; she tried to help me move forward. I didn't understand it then, but I do now." She replied as he nodded, Sakura was Amanda's personal nickname for her late twin sister Samantha.

"Moving forward for him." He said as she nodded "I think I can do that."

"I know you can do it, he will always be in your heart. He is up there with Sakura watching over us." Amanda said as he chuckled.

"I guess you are right." Nick said.

"Of course I am." Amanda said.

"I love you, Massena." Nick said.

"I love you too, Naru." Amanda said as she used her nickname for him, as they kissed.

"I'm going into work tonight, I think I will tell the others we are moving forward for Warrick, in his memory." Said Nick.

"Good, they will more than likely bring in someone as a grief consoler for everyone. Stay safe tonight." She said as he stood up from the bed.

"Ture, they might. I will." He said before he kissed her again before he left her place to go back to his own so he could get ready for work.

* * *

_Annie: I hope you have enjoyed it._

**SB/Kierra: Review please, cya!**

_Annie: Bye!_


End file.
